


Virgin Demon

by Love_Psycho



Series: Halloween Week [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance, the perils of drunk demon summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jūzō is pretty sure that drunk stupidity reaches a new level when he drunk summons a demon at the urging of his equally drunk friends. Now with a demon determined to fulfil the contract attached to him, Jūzō's life just got a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I like this fic better than Bluebell. Came out nicer.
> 
> On the other hand, I was looking forward to filthy smut and instead they decided to go do some lovemaking instead honestly...

His head is pounding a mile a minute, his mouth tastes like something small and furry died in it, and his stomach is already protesting things. The small bits of light that sneaks past his curtains and on to his eyes are like lasers, a special kind of agony.

“Gwaaaaah...” Jūzō lets out incoherently, covering his eyes with his arm. _'Definitely a hangover.'_

The pounding in his brain doesn't let him think well, but ever so slowly he registers that someone is poking at him. Groaning, Jūzō tries rolling away from them, muttering something incoherent that was supposed to be “go away” but probably sounds nothing like that.

The poking continues and finally Jūzō pries his eyes open and he twists to look at who is poking at him.

The first thing he registers is strange blue eyes, a bright blue with what look like red pupils. The next is the honestly rather attractive features that come with that face, a pale, well defined face with a bit of chubby to it that makes it adorable, a messy top of black hair and pointed ears.

“Oi. Master, you still asleep?”

Jūzō then notices the fucking tail and the fact he's naked _fuck it_ , and gives out a garbled cry of shock.

The demon in his room cocks his head to the side. “Master?”

“...I'm gonna throw up.” Jūzō finally says, covering his mouth with his hand.

* * *

After Jūzō does throw up, rinses his mouth out, and settles his stomach with a protein shake and some headache medicine, he returns to his room and finds the demon is now lounging on the bed. He lounges there like a big cat, except very human (appearing) and naked. Very naked.

“...what is going on?” Jūzō finally asks after a long moment. The demon turns intense eyes on him and Jūzō has to shift slightly. Stupid confused hormones.

“You summoned me Master.” The demon purrs, stretching out and—holy shit _he's hot_ and this is _so not_ the time for this.

Jūzō shakes his head. “I don't...remember.”

A flicker of a frown and another emotion goes across the demon's face. “I...see...you made a proper contract with me and I cannot return to Gehenna until I fulfil it.”

“Great.” Jūzō rubs a hand over his head, mussing up his hair. “So...what's the contract for?”

“Sex.” Jūzō nearly chokes on his own spit at that blunt statement. The demon, meanwhile, just gives an innocent blink. “You wished for a bedpartner and I answered. So now I must fulfil your sexual desires.”

The demon is suddenly in front of him and wrapping arms around his neck. His hips sway hypnotically and somehow Jūzō finds his hands on them before he knows it. A part of him registers the fact the demon is shorter, but he's quickly distracted by a sexy smile that reveals hints of fangs. “Tell me your desire Master, and I shall fulfil it.” He purrs, leaning up to nuzzle his chin.

Alarm bells are ringing in Jūzō's mind and it takes every ounce of determination he has to push the demon back and race out of the room, leaving a shocked looking and soon rather pouty demon behind.

* * *

Jūzō doesn't go far. For starters, he doesn't want a demon to follow him outside naked – because he knows enough about demons that he _will_ follow him – and for another he's still not really dressed.

So instead he heads into the bathroom and starts his shower, letting the hot water and steam sooth the last of his aches and pains, and carefully taking his time to get fully cleaned. This includes getting his toothbrush out to brush his teeth. He probably lingers longer than necessary, but he doesn't want to return to his new life which includes a demon he contracted.

 _'But if you stay too long the demon might join you...'_ A part of him warns and Jūzō, twitching at the thought, quickly slips out of the shower and checks his bedroom. To his surprise the demon isn't there any more. After some hesitation, Jūzō slides in and grabs for some clothing. He pauses at his bed, something nagging at him.

Then it clicks. _'My bed was made...'_ Jūzō looks around the room and finds it was all cleaned up, everything made neat subtly but effectively. It's not like Jūzō can't find anything, but it looks much nicer than he usually keeps it.

“What is going on...I summoned the demon for...for sex...” Jūzō can feel his face burning at that reminder. “Not to play housekeeper...”

Still musing on that, he moves out of his bedroom and down the small hallway to the kitchen and dining room. The smell of something cooking has him stop and finally look out.

 _'_ _Hello libido, nice to see you are still active._ _'_ That deranged thought is understandable as technically the demon is now dressed. Just, merely dressed in an apron and since he's focused on cooking up breakfast and thus facing away from him, Jūzō can see the frilly apron – a gag gift from Renzō that Jūzō never got around to getting rid of – framing his butt quite nicely.

The demon turns around, most likely at the strangled sound Jūzō made, and smiles at him. Jūzō is trying to comprehend both the sexy and cute aspects of this demon when he speaks.

“Breakfast is almost ready.” He gestures to the table nearby, which has been nicely set. For two, Jūzō notes in the back of his mind, something he finds weirdly reassuring. This demon eats like a normal human at the least.

“I thought I summoned you for...” Jūzō can feel his face go red again and wonders if that's going to be his normal face from now on.

“Sex?” The demon blinks, looking almost innocent there. “Yeah, but no rule says I can't do anything else. My contract with you merely ends when we have sex.”

Jūzō considers that, running through his mind what he knows about demon contracts, and shrugs. The demon isn't lying here that's for certain. There is nothing in the demon summoning books he owns that say otherwise.

 _'Which reminds me, where are they right now?'_ Jūzō wonders as he sits down. _'This guy said I summoned him...so where did I summon him?'_ Jūzō does not want to think of what might happen if his father finds out that he misplaced the special books he got for him.

Jūzō looks up as a mug is set in front of him. He's surprised by the coffee within, especially considering he can tell it was made like he wants just at one small sip; two sugars, no milk. He looks over at the demon who snorts.

“I'm usually summoned for my cooking skill.” He says idly, filling the first bowl in front of Jūzō with rice and the second with freshly cut apples before filling his big plate with sausage and egg. He then fills his own setting with food, though Jūzō notices he has tea instead of coffee. There are also glasses filled with juice – orange juice in fact – set in front and Jūzō goes for a bite of sausage, wondering where he got all of this food.

He then is promptly distracted by just how tasty and amazing the food is. He half wants to cry in joy over it.

 _'Summoned for his cooking skill? I can believe it...'_ Jūzō swallows his first bites and notices that the demon is grinning at him, his tail wagging behind him. Which reminds him that the demon is still not dressed properly. And one more thing also occurs for him.

“Um...I don't know your name...” Jūzō says after taking a gulp of the orange juice.

“Rin.” The demon answers simply. He shrugs at Jūzō's disbelieving look. “What? You expecting something more fancy sounding? That's my name.”

“Then...Rin...what exactly did I pay you with for...uh...” Jūzō flushes again. _'Gah, this is going to be my normal state from now on.'_

“Oh. This.” A flash of blue light and he's suddenly carrying a jug of sake. The very nice, super expensive sake that his father gave him for a special occasion (probably hoping for a wedding).

Jūzō stares at it, then groans. _'Damn, my dad is gonna kill me for sure...'_

* * *

Most people think that demon contracts are bound with a deal of getting a human soul.

To which they never ask _why the hell would a demon even want a human's soul?_

The truth is, deals with Gehenna involve some kind of physical payment. Something from Assiah they can't get otherwise. Some energy, an offering of a sort. And thus the bargain is made.

Jūzō having now bargained with a demon, even if drunk, cannot back out on it. His payment was given and accepted – much to his dread – and he's not going to lose this demon until he has sex with him.

Jūzō might be crying somewhere inside over that. Because he didn't think he was that pathetic or even capable of getting drunk enough to consider summoning a demon so he can get laid.

* * *

Jūzō might have a demon in his apartment, but he still has classes to get to. Luckily afternoon classes so he has time to recover from his drinking idiocy. Well, most of it.

 _'Ugh...'_ Jūzō glances to the side at Rin, who is walking casually beside him. He's not even bothering to hide himself, which is causing trouble. Not because he's naked, no. Jūzō managed to convince him to get dressed. Unfortunately, the only clothing he has belongs to him and well...

 _'I'm pretty sure some people are looking over and thinking I had sex with him...'_ Jūzō sighs, hearing some whispers about Rin. The word “cute” comes up a few times, as does “fuckable” which means in other words Rin is being confusing as usual.

Rin is currently wearing a shirt from Jūzō, with the sleeves rolled way up, and a pair of shorts with a belt on them, the length of the legs making them look more like pants on him. He doesn't have shoes however – what look like shoes are merely illusions that Rin popped out at Jūzō's insistence. No one is going accept someone who wanders around barefoot into the university.

As Jūzō approaches his first classroom, he turns to face Rin. “Look, if you come in here you have to be quiet. No disturbing anyone, no talking, no...no flirting.” Jūzō stutters out the last.

Rin raises his eyebrows at that. “Hmm...okay. I'll be a good boy.” Rin breathes in Jūzō's ear before heading past the frozen Jūzō. Jūzō twitches and hopes that things won't get out of control. He needs things to be somewhat normal, needs something grounded to hold on to.

If he doesn't, he might just go crazy for real.

* * *

Shaking off Rin is surprisingly easy. Or not, because Jūzō notices how he gets easily distracted by various things in Assiah.

 _'Probably doesn't_ _usually_ _stay as long as this in Assiah...'_ Jūzō muses as he slips out of his first class and plans on heading over to his next one. No way is he going to be able to fully avoid Rin, but at the least he can get some breathing space. Maybe even enough time to figure out what the hell happened last night.

“Jūzō.” That voice makes him turn, a bit resigned, to see Mamushi there looking at him with a slightly annoyed look. “Rumour says you got a demon.”

Jūzō twitches. “That...wouldn't be wrong...”

Mamushi snorts and presses a book into Jūzō's chest, the unlucky demon summoner just barely scrambling to catch it. “Knew that.”

Jūzō stares at the book. “This is...the main summoning book...”

“Managed to retrieve it from idiots.” Mamushi crosses her arms. “I think there might be some more wandering around though.”

Jūzō winces at that. “I...wasn't able to find more than two of my books in my apartment...” Jūzō admits.

Mamushi blows out a noisy breath. “So two more are still wandering around. I'll see if I can find them for you, but you best do some looking yourself.”

“I can't even remember last night....” Jūzō grumbles to himself, flipping open the book and skimming through it.

Mamushi stares at him. “How drunk were you?” She then shakes her head. “Never mind. Don't tell me, I can guess by the demon you summoned. He's pretty cute.”

Jūzō shivers at the look she's now giving him. “What now?”

“Nothing...just a bit of advice. You best just complete the contract and fast before things get messy. Having a demon for an extended stay won't help anything.” Mamushi points out.

“Is that the talk of an ex-girlfriend?” Jūzō asks, eyeing Mamushi warily. Their breakup wasn't messy, at least on their end, but they still did breakup against all expectations.

“No.” Mamushi actually smiles. “If it was, I would be telling him to run as far as possible away from you.”

Jūzō sighs then, noticing the time on his watch, curses and takes off to his next class. Mamushi shakes her head and turns.

Finding herself face to face – well, sorta – with the demon Jūzō summoned. They both stare at each other for a long moment. Then Mamushi turns and gestures to where Jūzō went. “He went that way.”

The demon lets out a blinding smile. “Thanks!”

Mamushi watches him go, a bit surprised by the smile, sending some people leaping back in confusion at the blur that races by them. Distantly, she can hear a yell of shock from Jūzō as Rin reaches him.

Mamushi then grins and turns to head to her own next class, privately amused at this. And making plans to find the last books not only so Jūzō hopefully can figure things out, but so no amateur won't do something particularly stupid with them.

* * *

Jūzō finds himself once again staring at food cooked by Rin, though this time it's dinner. Lifting his head up, he looks across at Rin who is watching him avidly.

“Um...where did you get all of this?” Jūzō asks.

This, being a rather lavish looking dinner. Made up with the traditional setting of soup, rice, and three _okazu_ or dishes, it's more than Jūzō is used to. At least while he's in his apartment while in Tōkyō going to University. This set up is the norm back at home, though not always so. Depends on how much time his mother has.

And yet Rin whipped up grilled salmon, a nice salad, and croquettes in record time while Jūzō was busy studying. He even somehow got his hands on some _tsukumono_ that Jūzō is still trying to wrap his head around.

For a guy whose meals either involve instant ramen or ochazuke if he's lucky, it's a shocker.

“I bought it.” Rin says simply, fiddling slightly with his chopsticks.

“With what money...?” Jūzō asks, slightly horrified at how expensive all of this could be. Especially since he noticed how suddenly packed his fridge is.

“I have a fund set up here.” Rin shrugs off. “Since I normally come here to cook, it's a good idea to always have the means to afford it, right?”

Jūzō sighs in relief. “Yeah...that is good...”

He takes a bite out of the salmon and moans in pleasure. Rin definitely is an amazing cook. He happens to glance up at that point, and notices Rin is flushing and staring, before he ducks down and focuses on his own meal.

That makes Jūzō frown, something about that off in regards to things. _'What is it...?'_

Then he recalls.

 _'Wait...I summoned Rin for...for sex...'_ Jūzō's own face flushes at the reminder. _'And didn't he say he's usually summoned for his cooking skills...?'_

“Um...you said you usually get called on for you cooking skills, right?” Jūzō slowly begins, Rin looking up to meet his gaze.

Rin nods. “Um...yeah...”

“So, uh...have you ever been...summoned for...for sex before?” Jūzō finally asks.

Rin swallows. “Um...well...actually...” He turns bright red. “No.”

Jūzō stares. “You haven't...have you...have you ever had sex?”

Rin's face looks fit to burn off. “Um...no. I mean...I _want_ to but no one ever seems to want me or get scared off by my brothers and I hate them for that I'm gonna kill Yukio or Lucifer one day I swear and and--”

He gets increasingly incoherent, which could be his fault or the fault of Jūzō as he finds his brain crashing.

 _'Oh shit...I didn't just summon a demon for sex...'_ Jūzō realizes in horror. _'I summoned a_ _ **virgin**_ _demon for sex!'_

* * *

After dinner, Jūzō encounters yet another problem.

Where Rin is to sleep, because he sleeps like a normal human. Which means bed.

 _'But I only have the one bed...'_ Jūzō looks over the bed and considers briefly the couch in his tiny living room. That makes him shudder, recalling just how uncomfortable it can be to just sit on, much less sleep on.

“Um...look we can share the bed.” Rin perks up at that, and Jūzō holds up his hand. “But, uh, there are some ground rules.”

Rin tilts his head, looking thoughtful. Then he smiles and nods, slowly. “Okay. If that makes you comfortable.”

Jūzō smiles back. “Yeah, that's all it's for. Shouldn't be trouble.”

At least, Jūzō hopes so.

* * *

Jūzō tips back his glass, letting the last of the dregs of sake slip down his throat. “Ah'mma tellin' ya, it's real.” He insists, slamming the empty glass down on the table. “Ah didna bring the books here for you to mock me!”

His drinking partner, one of his friends, chuckles, closing the book in front of him. It's one of five and they are all passed out to the other drinkers after some time.

“But demons? Ain't that too crazy?” One of the offers, belching after a moment.

Jūzō frowns. “What da want from meh?”

“Summon one!” The first says with a cheer. “Summon a nice, pretty demon!”

“Yeah, summon one so ya can finally get laid!” Another snickers. “Been way too long, ya gettin' stiffer and stiffer ev'ry day cuz o that.”

Jūzō frowns, but his alcohol pickled brain can't quite figure out why that's a bad idea. “Kay. What do I ask for?”

“Pretty!” The first one offers. “Very easy on the eyes.”

“Blue eyes!” A third hiccups.

“Cook too.” A fourth muses, getting some odd looks for that.

Jūzō clears the table and accepts the permanent marker from one of the others that's shoved in his face. In their condition, they can't see the downsides to drawing out a summoning seal on a table with that.

Jūzō sticks out his tongue, hands shaking slightly. He has to focus real hard on drawing the seal, since he's super drunk and could mess up if he's not careful. Somehow, despite that, Jūzō manages to draw it nigh perfectly and sets aside the marker. He considers what he wants to summon.

 _'Sex...cook. Someone nice.'_ Jūzō muses, brain wandering. _'Can be cute and funny. Good person. Maybe not smart, but ain't no stupid person. Good at what they are good at. Great even. Nice legs and pretty eyes. Someone I can live with.'_

Jūzō smashes a glass, using a shard to cut his hand enough to drip blood on the seal, focusing on the demon he wishes for and what he desire from them. He doesn't notice or understand that words that fall from his lips as he does so, but that's hardly unusual.

In a burst of smoke and blue light, suddenly there is Rin crouching on the table. He's naked, his tail whipping around and he looks around the room at the gaping in shock men around him. Then his eyes settle on Jūzō and he looks surprised for a moment.

“M-Master?” He whispers out, shifting slightly. Nervously, and looking for a moment innocent and not very demon like at all.

Jūzō nods and Rin smiles. “What will you offer?”

Jūzō pauses, considering things, then opens his mouth, “I got some real special sake. Think that will do?”

* * *

Jūzō doesn't move for a moment, letting his climb from sleep truly be gradual. Especially with the memory-dream he just had.

Slowly, he finally opens his eyes and see Rin. He's curled up against him, breathing deeply and slowly. Also asleep, despite the fact his eyes are somewhat open. He's just wearing an extra large shirt for covering – something Jūzō insisted on since no way was he sharing a bed with him naked – which suddenly doesn't seem like enough covering.

Jūzō swallows, throat tight. _'So...that's why I summoned him.'_

Jūzō stares at Rin, just thinking and trying to understand things. Rin stirs during this and slowly looks up. He's got a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth and his eyes are very sleep-dazed. He's got crazy bedhead as well. And yet, Jūzō can't help but find him endearingly attractive and adorable.

So much so, that at the first bit of a sleepy “Jūzō?” Jūzō finds himself leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Rin was summoned due to Jūzō being a drunken idiot.

And three days since he kissed Rin in a moment of weakness.

He moans, rubbing his head and looking up at Mamushi where she whacked him with the final book she finally retrieved for him. She has a scowl on her face and Jūzō is not sure it's because he was unable to help her out with finding the lost books.

“You. Go talk to your demon boyfriend already.” Mamushi snaps and yup, not that but Rin. Which has been awkward and kinda pathetic considering Rin is acting a bit like a confused puppy who was first praised and then kicked. And that metaphor is just horrible in the implications, like Jūzō's the kind of person to kick a puppy.

Jūzō sighs but, looking at Mamushi's glare – snake eyes come in handy here – he gulps and nods quickly.

He's not getting out of this that's for certain.

* * *

Jūzō opens the door to his apartment, calling out a soft “I'm home” as he bends down to untie his shoes. As usual, Rin answers with a cheerful “Welcome home!” despite the odd uncertainty in his gaze. Something that has been there since Jūzō kissed him and then ran away.

Jūzō ignores it, like usual, and asks, “What is for dinner?”

Rin brightens at that, all peeking fang and sparkles. He's unfairly adorable. “I have a curry doria ready to put in the oven,” by which he means the toaster oven, “and a nice apple and walnut salad is what I'm thinking as a side.”

Jūzō grins at that and approaches Rin. “How long until the doria is done?”

Rin tilts his head, slightly confused. “I haven't put it in the oven yet, but once I do it should be half an hour.”

“Can it wait a bit longer?” Jūzō asks softly.

Rin stares up at him, eyes wide. “Um...yeah...?”

“Good.” Jūzō cups his face in his hands, staring into Rin's eyes. “May I kiss you?”

Rin swallows, eyes shining strangely, and nods. Jūzō smiles and presses a kiss to Rin. It starts off chaste and sweet, but Jūzō opens his mouth and licks at Rin's lips, asking for permission. Rin opens his mouth, slowly, and Jūzō's tongue slips inside, causing Rin to moan and press further into Jūzō, grabbing a hold of his collar.

They finally pull back after a moment, panting and leaning their heads together.

“Bed?” Jūzō asks, a bit breathlessly.

Rin swallows. “After...after dinner?”

Jūzō smiles and presses a kiss to Rin's head. “That sounds good.”

* * *

Kissing Rin could get addicting fast. He's hesitant and inexperienced, but a fast learner and tastes sweet to Jūzō.

The sounds he makes aren't bad either, Rin letting out soft moans and gasps as they slowly explore each other's bodies. Already naked and Jūzō is half about to explode.

Pulling back from the recent kiss, he meets the dazed expression of Rin. “Are you ready?”

Rin licks his lips, nodding his head. No reluctance, no hesitance, just a strange eagerness and flushed cheeks. “I'm...yes, oh yes...”

Jūzō gives a small chuckle at his eagerness, then pushes Rin back so he ends up on the bed, sitting down and letting himself be pushed down so he lies on top of the sheets.

Rin looks a bit nervous and uncertain when Jūzō riffles through his drawer to pull out some lube and then a wrapped condom. Jūzō pauses at his look. “You okay?”

Rin bites his lip. “Will...will it hurt?”

Jūzō shakes his head. “If it does, you tell me and I'll stop. Promise.”

Rin nods, and he smiles up at him, relaxing just enough that Jūzō trusts it's safe and fine to coat his fingers in lube and, coaxing Rin's legs up and apart, press it to his anus. Rin lets out a breath at that, the finger just circling there carefully, then breaths in and out. Relaxed and keeping his eyes on Jūzō and Jūzō alone.

The first finger feels strange, Rin swallowing a bit at the strange sensation. Jūzō brushes his bangs away from his eyes and leans over him, keeping eye contact as the finger continues to stretch him. Even as a second one is added, he doesn't break it.

Rin draws in a sudden breath, eyes widening. “What...that...”

Jūzō smirks, pressing against the walls of Rin's entrance once again and watching as he twitches and lets out a soft sound of pleasure. “Feel good?”

Rin nods, still keeping his gaze focused on Jūzō. “Yeah.”

Jūzō smiles and carefully removes his fingers, reapplying lube before he returns with them once again. After a moment, a third finger is added, stretching and prying opening Rin. A faint sheen of sweat is now on Rin's body and he lets out soft moans, a bit of pre-cum dribbling out of his penis.

Jūzō rubs his hip, soothing him as best he can. “You alright?”

“Yes.” Rin sounds breathless, his tail wriggling about, curled around his leg and tightening and loosening in turn. “So good.”

Jūzō smiles and presses his lips to Rin's, kissing him deeply as he removes his fingers. He sits up from Rin after a moment and carefully coaxes him over to his front. “Gentler this way.”

Rin nods, shaking slightly as he props his body up. The sound of Jūzō tearing open the condom package sounds louder than it really is and he swallows, tail moving over to loosely wrap around Jūzō's wrist. Jūzō pauses. “You alright?”

“Yeah...yeah...” Rin glances over, tail releasing Jūzō's wrist. “Just...nervous.”

Jūzō smiles. “We can still stop.”

Rin shakes his head. “No...just think it will be disappointing...for you...”

Jūzō's smile widens and he leans forward, brushing back Rin's bangs. “It won't be. Because it's you.”

Rin trembles, but relaxes, focusing on the pillow in front of him. He can feel Jūzō's hands on his hips, can feel him guiding himself. He lets out a soft moan as slowly, ever so slowly, Jūzō enters him, fills him. It feels wonderful.

And then Jūzō moves, brushes past his prostate, and it feels fucking fantastic. Rin moans loudly, digging his hands into the sheets and letting out great gulps of air as things just feel hotter and hotter.

He squeezes his eyes shut. _'Don't burst into flames, don't burst into flames...'_

And miracle of miracle he does, instead finding Jūzō's hand on his face turning him into another deep kiss, moaning into that. Hands wrap around his dick and Rin jolts, lightning shooting up and around him.

He's going to lose his mind, Rin thinks distantly, and it's awesome.

“Rin...” Jūzō breathes in his ear and he lets go.

* * *

When Rin is fully aware of himself again, he finds himself resting in Jūzō's arms. Something that has become normal in the last weeks. The difference is they are both naked and Jūzō is smiling down at him.

“You awake?” Jūzō's voice is lightly teasing and Rin can't help the smile on his own face.

“Yeah...that was...” Rin shakes his head, at a loss for proper words.

Jūzō presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “I know. It was that way too for me.”

Rin's heart does a strange flip and he stares at Jūzō. He keeps staring even as Jūzō falls asleep, pulling him closer into his arms. Rin swallows and closes his eyes, wanting to sleep himself.

“ _So...what's the contract for?”_

“ _Sex. You wished for a bedpartner and I answered. So now I must fulfil your sexual desires.”_

Rin's eyes snap open at that. He stares at Jūzō, feeling a strangely sharp pain in his chest.

“I...I fulfilled the contract.” Rin's mouth feels dry and something about those words drop like iron. A heavy sound and feeling.

But he fulfilled the contract. Once he has fulfilled a contract, he's supposed to leave.

“This...was my longest contract...” Rin says softly. _'I don't want to leave.'_

So true but even with his position, even with his power and bloodline, if Rin doesn't stick to the contract, it would have terrible consequences. Demons can't break their contracts, it's one of the safety measures set in place that keeps the peace between Assiah and Gehenna. Contracts can be flexible, you can manipulate the words all you like, but stick to the contract. Stick to your contractor's morals.

Rin wishes he could stay. He wishes that he could never leave Jūzō.

But Rin stands anyways, disentangles himself from Jūzō's embrace and quietly steps away. He looks around the bedroom and, for a moment, feels deep regret.

Then he pushes it aside and focuses on the feeling of Gehenna that's always in the back of his mind.

“I'm going home.” Rin stares at Jūzō and his mouth feels dry and heavy, with strange words and feelings wishing they could get out.

But Rin turns away and closes his eyes.

And leaves.

* * *

Jūzō grumbles to himself, curling up in bed. He feels startlingly cold, which is weird considering the thick blankets he has, including the quilt his crazy mother got him.

“Rin...where...” Jūzō stops, finally registering things. He opens his eyes and looks at the empty space where Rin is usually curled up against him.

“That's right...” Jūzō murmurs to himself, slowly sitting up and looking around the bedroom.

The deed was done and thus the contract finished. So, last night, Rin left.

Jūzō stares at his hands and then covers his face in his hands. “Damn it.”

Of course he goes and falls for the damn demon he just summoned for sex. Because that's just the cherry on top for his crazy life, right?

* * *

It only takes one week of moping before Mamushi decends on him with anger in her gaze. “Stop! Moping! Around!” She punctuates her yells with hits, Jūzō ducking and yelping. The rest in the library stare and then a loud shush goes up.

“You shush!” Mamushi snaps back, making everyone cower away from her and her scary snake eyes. She turns back to Jūzō and pokes him in the chest. “You. Fix things. Stop moping and fix it! Get your demon boyfriend back!”

She then turns on her heels and leaves, Jūzō left rather thoughtful behind.

The term boyfriend echoes in his mind, until Jūzō's eyes widen. _'That's it!'_

* * *

Having a demon's name is like having a phone number. Well, sorta that way. You can't just get the “phone number”, you need to have seen and talked to them, gotten it directly it from there.

There is definitely power in names, but not exactly in the same way most think.

Those thoughts come to Jūzō's mind as he finishes drawing out the summoning circle on his floor, in chalk this time. There are slight adjustments made here, with the specific demon he wants to summon in mind.

Jūzō hesitates for a moment, hand wavering over the sterile knife he set up for getting the blood he needs. Then he braces himself and nicks his forearm, letting blood drip down into the circle.

“Rin.” Jūzō says softly. “I need to speak to you.”

For a moment all is quiet, then the circle glows, soft at first and then slowly brighter and brighter. A small wind seems to come from it.

And Rin is there. He looks nervous, shifting back and forth on his feet. He's dressed this time, and avoids looking at Jūzō.

Jūzō slowly stands. “Rin...”

“What...what do you want?” Rin trembles slightly. “Another contract...or...night...”

Jūzō pauses, hand being pulled back before he touches Rin. “Rin...”

“You...you got what you asked for...right?”

And now Jūzō gets it. He didn't know demons could feel this way, but he recalls a slip of the tongue which reveals Rin is half-human, making him human enough for this.

“Rin...do you regret it?” Jūzō asks softly.

Rin looks up, eyes wide and shimmering slightly with unshed tears. “No.” Rin licks his lips. “I don't.”

“I...regret...regret letting you go.” Hope starts to shine in Rin's eyes, as what Jūzō says registers. “And...I need to scold you.”

Rin blinks. “You...you do?”

Jūzō smiles. “I didn't ask for just sex Rin. I asked for a boyfriend.”

Rin freezes and stares up at him, mouth slightly open. “Juu...zou...?”

“Rin...do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jūzō asks the demon in front of him, eyes and voice soft.

Rin chokes and covers his mouth with his hands, trembling. Then he nods, tears streaking down his face. “I...I do...”

Jūzō carefully reaches out, touching Rin. In a loud cry, Rin throws himself into Jūzō's arms, wrapping his arms around his back and letting himself cry while Jūzō just holds him. Jūzō can't fully understand his blather, but what he gets the gist of says how much Rin hated leaving as much as Jūzō hated watching him go.

“So...shall we try this properly?” Jūzō says after Rin's tears slow down into soft sniffles. “Anywhere you want to go?”

Rin laughs, a bit wet and choking, and looks up at Jūzō. “Anywhere is fine...I just...I just want to spend time with you...”

Jūzō smiles and cups Rin's cheek in his hand. There's a pause, then he leans down and kisses him once again.

Rin returns it with such enthusiasm it startles a laugh out of Jūzō before he gets distracted by just how quickly Rin learns how to kiss and kiss well.

And so the contract is fulfilled, properly this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed. And I hope you have been enjoying the other fics part of this Halloween Week!


End file.
